The Drug Dealer Handbook
by tajmah garris
Summary: Imagine if Harry Potter after one bad birthday to mant became a drug dealer.
1. A very bad day

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS**

**WARNING: this story includedes lots of drugs, very very bad language**

* * *

A drug deal was so not what I was expecting on my 13th birthday.

I was thinking more along the lines of faking a shocked face when i went outside to find a car or maybe the new iPhone i had been praying the Dursleys, Petunia and Vernon would buy me.

I'd even been working on the blank face i would give them if I opened up a present with a Walmart gift card in it.

No. I got one of those cheesy, lame gift cards that you can program to record your voice singing in. They said because they couldn't afford anything else, and frankly I didn't think they cared or gave a fuck enough about my birthday.

I didn't give a damn though because that was two weeks ago and my fat ass cousin, Dudley, promised to get me a well paying job. What I didnt know is that job would be illegal let alone I would start a few weeks before I was scheduled to go with the Weasly's to the Quiditch World Cup.

I descretely passed the dirty man some Ecstacy pills and he passed me the money. I jumped into James car and started to count the bills in my head as he pulled off. '_twenty, thirty, forty'_. Another thing I wasnt looking foward to, working with my ex-boyfriends brother. But hey, life never goes according to plan for me, does it?

Not many people knew that I was gay, let alone that I had a boyfriend. Most people thought I like Ginny Weasley, my best mates little sister. But I didnt exactly broadcast it to the whole Wizarding World, not even Ron or Hermione know. And I would like to keep it that way. All it takes is one little slip up and it would be all over te Daily Prophet. I could see Rita Skeeter's headlines know,**"THE BOY WHO-LIVED TO BE GAY**.**"**

The rain beat down heavily on my exposed skin. The clouds looked dark and unforgiving as i ran across the street to James house. "You have a really girly body," James observed, "no wonder my boyfriend thought you were beautiful." It always pained my pride when everyone called me a girl, but i didnt defend myself because I knew it was true. Playing Quiditch toned up my body, so now my hips judded out while the rest of my stomach sunk in. It didnt help that my butt and was nice and perky and I hadn't cut my hair since 1rst year, resulting in my hair growing to the small of my back and a ridicuolously long side bang covering up my cursed scar and right eye.(think of him as selena gomez without boobs) Since I started doing odd jobs for James he would buy me clothes to wear, stating that anyone who was with him couldnt look like an orphan boy. I didnt know if it was a blessing or a curse, most of the James bought bordered on girly. The whole wardrobe consisted of tight belly sirts that showed my belly button ring he insisted that I should get (including a tongue ring and snake bites on my dimples) and tight pants. He threw in atleast a hundred pairs of contacts because he said and I qoute '_those glasses are just horrible_.'

"Most boys dont get dressed up like girls for their friends," I snapped back. "are you sure Spencer isnt home." Spencer was my doosh bag ex-boyfriend that shall know deem to be named You Know Who. I know a little unoriginal but I cant help myself.


	2. Fun with the Weasley twins

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS**

**WARNING: this story includedes lots of drugs, very very bad language, slash, and a slutty potter**

* * *

A drug deal was so not what I was expecting on my 13th birthday.

I was thinking more along the lines of faking a shocked face when i went outside to find a car or maybe the new iPhone i had been praying the Dursleys, Petunia and Vernon would buy me.

I'd even been working on the blank face i would give them if I opened up a present with a Walmart gift card in it.

No. I got one of those cheesy, lame gift cards that you can program to record your voice singing in. They said because they couldn't afford anything else, and frankly I didn't think they cared or gave a fuck enough about my birthday.

I didn't give a damn though because that was two weeks ago and my fat ass cousin, Dudley, promised to get me a well paying job. What I didnt know is that job would be illegal let alone I would start a few weeks before I was scheduled to go with the Weasly's to the Quiditch World Cup.

I descretely passed the dirty man some Ecstacy pills and he passed me the money. I jumped into James car and started to count the bills in my head as he pulled off. '_twenty, thirty, forty'_. Another thing I wasnt looking foward to, working with my ex-boyfriends brother. But hey, life never goes according to plan for me, does it?

Not many people knew that I was gay, let alone that I had a boyfriend. Most people thought I like Ginny Weasley, my best mates little sister. But I didnt exactly broadcast it to the whole Wizarding World, not even Ron or Hermione know. And I would like to keep it that way. All it takes is one little slip up and it would be all over te Daily Prophet. I could see Rita Skeeter's headlines know,**"THE BOY WHO-LIVED TO BE GAY**.**"**

The rain beat down heavily on my exposed skin. The clouds looked dark and unforgiving as i ran across the street to James house. "You have a really girly body," James observed, "no wonder my boyfriend thought you were beautiful." It always pained my pride when everyone called me a girl, but i didnt defend myself because I knew it was true. Playing Quiditch toned up my body, so now my hips judded out while the rest of my stomach sunk in. It didnt help that my butt and was nice and perky and I hadn't cut my hair since 1rst year, resulting in my hair growing to the small of my back and a ridicuolously long side bang covering up my cursed scar and right eye.(think of him as selena gomez without boobs) Since I started doing odd jobs for James he would buy me clothes to wear, stating that anyone who was with him couldnt look like an orphan boy. I didnt know if it was a blessing or a curse, most of the James bought bordered on girly. The whole wardrobe consisted of tight belly sirts that showed my belly button ring he insisted that I should get (including a tongue ring and snake bites on my dimples) and tight pants. He threw in atleast a hundred pairs of contacts because he said and I qoute '_those glasses are just horrible_.'

"Most boys dont get dressed up like girls for their friends," I snapped back. "are you sure Spencer isnt home." Spencer was my doosh bag ex-boyfriend that I shall know deem to be named You Know Who. I know a little unoriginal but I cant help walked to te indoor pool inside the house quietly.

We stayed like that for hours, silent and unmoving next to the pool for what felt like hours. I had just started to fall asleep on my feet when i felt myself being lifted, and thrust into, despite the warm temperature in the house, frigid pool. Coughing and sputtering I resurfaced to look at the lust filled gaze.

"What the fuck is your problem dude"

"I just wanted to see you wet all over"

"You bitch, this is my favorite pair of shoes"

"Maybe if you give me a little something I'll buy you two new pairs"

"Fuck you"

"Thats exactly what I was thinking, how did you know"

"Im not having sex with you"

"And why the fuck not"

"Your my ex-boyfriends brother"

"But your leaving in like a week, just this once"

"i dont know"

"Come on just this once. Im gonna miss you baby"

"One im not your baby and two just this once"

With that said I climbed out of the pool and gave him a long, slow opened mouth kiss. He froze for a second and then relaxed as our tongues locked. He backed me up into the lawn chair never breaking away from my mouth as we fell onto the reached to the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. I slowly took the rest of my clothes except for my boxers. James lay on his back on the chair wearing only boxers. I never remembered him taking off his other clothes.I climbed on top of him. Kissing him, his arms over his head I break away and start kissing his neck. My elbows on either side of him giving me leverage. I yanked off his boxers and started kissing my way down his muscled started to breathe heavy as I sucked on his nipples, rolling my tongue in circles around each one. I pulled away and looked down to his wasn't hard yet, no doubt he jacked off before i got to his was limp and I gasped at the size. My ex-boyfriends 18 year old brother was bigger than him. I grabbed his now about 6 inch penis and started rubbing it as I licked his chest down his stomach. I licked down his belly to his beautiful trail of hair leading down to his short pubes. He didn't have much hair. Only under his arms, a patch around his naval and down to the base of his penis. Finally I put his limp dick in my mouth and James began to groan. He flipped our position so he was now over me with my cock in his mouth. He rolled my cock around in his mouth as it grew. As I began to moan he lifted my legs a little bit until he saw my virgin ass. He licked down my balls to my hole and pushed his tongue in slightly, I started to breathe really heavy now and he didn't need any more invitation. He dropped my boxers fully, spit in his hand and rubbed his 9 inch cock before putting the tip on my hole. He started is cock into him. Slowly he penetrated me. My mouth dropped and I began to moan loadly, panting, he pushed in slowly until he was all the way in. He stayed there and layed on top of me. My eyes began to water as I was obviously in pain. He asked me if I was ok and I told im to just wait. We stayed like that for 2 or 3 minutes before I said ok. He pulled out a little bit until just the tip of his cock was in. He pushed back in slowly. He was kissing my neck as I put my arms on his lower back and guided im so he would move at a comfortable pace for me. He complied.I pulled hi in and out of my ass for 5 minutes before he started to move faster. I was getting tense. His dick was so huge I could've blown right then. I was about to lose it but held out as long as I could. He started pushing his cock in and out slightly faster and after 5 more minutes I couldn't take it anymore, I started to get tight and stopped kissing him and he knew what was coming. I was moaning the whole time and now I managed to moan out the words "do it James". He couldn't wait any longer, He pushed his cock as deep into me as he could which made me tighten up even more around his cock and he burst. He started to cum in my ass but I was so tight that his cum couldn't make it's way out, he was orgasming like crazy and the pressure of his cum backed up and  
shot like a rocket in my ass, with every shot I screamed and got even after shot, he moaned in my ear. Shooting 5 times then 6, I kept screaming. He shoot one last time and lay resting on my chest, his cock still in my tight ass, but he couldn't move any more. He had just finished the longest most powerful orgasm he had ever had. The climax of our ecstasy lasted over 30 seconds and I didn't have any energy left. He rolled over and lay next to me panting. He slowed his breathing and began kissing me again. I had lost all energy but that 20 minute session only excited him. He slid down and sucked hard on my ultrasensative penis and I started moaning louder. Without warning I finally cummed in his mouth and passed out.


End file.
